An Ember In The Ashes
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: Dustfinger finds a girl who's been looking up to him for some time, and their stories become intertwined, then become completely inseparable. Begins set in the Ink World before Inkheart then comtinues on into the books. Featuring my OC.
1. An Ember Hiding in a Tree

Dustfinger smiled happily as he watched the fairies fly between the trees, gathering items for their nests - only minutes before he'd given one a lock of his hair. Dustfinger loved fairies. He walked across the grass to the river, crouching by the water's side he splashed water onto his warm face - the sun had been beating down on him all day. He'd been performing in the market earlier, it was mobbed. Cloud dancer had bought him a drink after.

From beneath the willow, only metres away, a pair of bright green eyes watched the Fire Dancer with fascination. She'd watched him in the market, watched him perform, how he played with fire, how the _fire_loved _him_ \- for as long as she could remember, she'd watched him play with fire. Dustfinger still wore his black and red uniform; her dress was red, but the only black on it was from dirt and soot. She also liked fire, but she couldn't play with it like him. Nervously she crept forward, watching the man with curiosity. She knelt, getting mud on her skint knees, fumbling with the edge of her dress. Maybe she shouldn't do it - there was no need to talk to him, was there? She supposed not, but she couldn't make herself leave.

Dustfinger saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, and he watched the girl who was watching him. She was too far away to see him staring at her the same way she was staring at him. She couldn't have been any older than seven or eight. She was slight, her tattered dress hung off her shoulders, showing her bones protruding from her pale skin. Her silvery white hair fell about her shoulders, knotted and tangled with leaves and twigs sticking out of it in places. She was a sorry sight, but Dustfinger was afraid of scaring her away.

He lay back on the grass, propped up on one elbow. Picking up a stick, he lit one end on fire before twirling it between his fingers. She stared, wide eyed. _How could he do that? Just call on the fire and have it listen?_ She edged forward a little more, until she knelt right on the edge of the low branches. She knew if he looked now he would see her.

Dustfinger held the stick between his fingers, bringing it close to his face, he blew gently, sending the fire spiralling away in a long ribbon of flames. She gasped in awe. Hesitantly, she stood up and took a few steps. Dustfinger smiled at the child's curiosity. Setting the burning stick on the ground he pulled the fire up into a coloum and shaped it into a rose.

"_How_ did you _do_ that?" a quiet voice asked.

Dustfinger looked up and smiled, "Practise"

"Can you show me again?" Now the girl stood closer, Dustfinger could see the dark bruise peaking out from the top of her dress.

He nodded, "Yeah, sit down"

She sat and he showed her the trick again, "I'm Dustfinger" he said.

"I- I know, I watch you in the market... I'm, _I'm_... um, I don't really know, I... picked the name Ember"

"Ember, nice" he smiled. "What age are you?"

"Ten, I think, I mean I guessed years ago that I was around six and I counted from there"

"We'll go for ten then. So, eh, what happened here?" he asked carefully, indicating the dark bruise.

Ember stared at the grass, "Got kicked"

"By who?" he frowned.

"_Basta_" she spat.

"Does he hurt you a lot?" she nodded, "He hurt me too"

Ember stared at him for a second, "Your scars. He hurt you because he liked your girlfriend, that's what everyone says"

He nodded, "Yeah"

Gwin nudged Dustfinger's leg, "Hey whose that?" Ember squeaked excitedly.

"This?" he picked up the horned martin, "This is Gwin"

"Can I touch him?"

"_Carefully_, yeah" the young girl reached out and stroked Gwin's back slowly. The martin nuzzled his head against her hand, bringing a grin to the girl's face. Dustfinger laughed, "He must like you, he _still_ tries to bite me"

Ember giggled, and Dustfinger couldn't help but feel she hadn't giggled in a long time. "I like him" she grinned.

"Hey Ember, I'm going to go get some food now, do you want to come with me?

"Can I?"

"Of course" he stood up and pulled the child to her feet. "Follow me, we'll get you something to eat, maybe something nice to wear too"

"_Thank you_" Gwin trailed after them, "What about trousers? Do you think I could get _trousers_?"

He laughed, "I think we can do that"

"Thank you, I fall _a lot_ and it hurts my knees - I think trousers would be better"

"Okay"

Ember looked up at Dustfinger, reached out and took his hand. He took her home to Roxane and the girls, fed her, made her new clothes out of ones his daughters had grown out of, Roxanne brushed her hair, taking out leaves and twins as she went. Dustfinger showed her tricks and she showed him the little she had figured out - making sparks rain from her finger tips and drawing pictures in the air. He was impressed, considering she was so young.

It got late, the stars came out and the temperature dropped. Ember looked outside, took in the change from day to night and sighed, "I should go"

"Go where?" Dustfinger asked. He'd grown attached to the girl in the few hours since they met - she was like another one of his daughters, someone to be looked after, protected, cared for. _Where could she be leaving to go?_

"Got a place I stay"

"Where?"

"Hollow tree, ten minutes inside the forest, all my stuff's there"

"Wouldn't you rather stay _here_?"

Ember shook her head, "It's okay - thank you for everything, but you've done enough. _Good night_"

"Good night, Ember, see you at the market?"

"_Yes_" she smiled, then disappeared into the night.


	2. Dinner with a Prince

Dustfinger was performing in the market place again, a crowd had gathered to watch the Fire Dancer play with the flames. In the crowd a young girl slipped between the legs of those who watched on until she stood right at the front of them all, barely coming up to the majority of their elbows – tiny, now dressed in her newly made clothes – still in red and black, as she had requested – and staring keenly at the man in front of her.

Dustfinger caught her eye and Ember grinned widely. Fire swirled above their heads and her eyes followed every movement, an awestruck smile permanently plastered across her face. Spectators came and went but Ember stayed there in her spot at the forefront of the crowd to watch her new friend perform.

Once it was over and the onlookers dispersed, Dustfinger came over to Ember's side, "Hello there"

"Hello" she looked up, her head tilted back, her platinum hair falling down her back.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes!" she replied eagerly.

Dustfinger laughed at how easily pleased the girl was, all it took was for him to put on a little show and she would grin ear to ear. "How about we get something to eat? I'm going to meet some friends of mine for dinner, would you like to come too?"

"Where?"

"To the woods, to meet the motley folk"

"I've seen them" she gasped, "there's this man with a _huge_ bear and it _follows_ him around _everywhere_ he goes"

"Yes, the Black Prince, I know him."

"Do you really?" she asked excitably.

"Yes, do you want to meet him?"

"Can I?"

"Of course." Dustfinger took Ember's hand and side by side they walked to the forest. They spoke about fairies, nymphs and fire, so much about fire. And he showed her his magic, his tricks and games, making her laugh – and he smiled at making such a hurt, deserving little girl laugh. Through the trees they saw the tents of patch work fabric, they could hear the laughing and singing and games of the motley folk, they could see people and children through the wood. Ember stretched her neck, trying to get a better look as they got closer, staring with wide eyes. Dustfinger got the feeling that she had never had much of chance to be around other people, she seemed far too shy to have tried to get in amongst the crowds and introduce herself. "Relax, we're nearly there" he said.

"What're they like? What's it like? Are there many of them?" she spoke quickly, hyper.

"Just _wait_ and see." She was so excited, until they actually came into the camp. When Ember saw the amount of people she shrank back, partially hiding behind Dustfinger. "Hey, what's wrong?" when she said nothing, he continued, "You don't need to be frightened of them." She nodded her head, but stayed tight by his side.

Across the way walked a dark skinned man, followed by a large bear, "Dustfinger" he called, smiling. He walked over and embraced the other man with one arm before stepping back and looking down at the girl, "And who is this?" he crouched down to her height, looking her up and down curiously, "She's not one of yours you've been keeping from us, is she?"

He laughed, "No, not quiet, a new little friend I've picked up." He looked down at her, "Ember, this is the Black Prince"

The other man laughed, "You make me sound important or something"

"Hi" she said quietly, smiling shyly.

"Hello Ember" She blushed and edged out from behind the Fire Dancer, growing ever so slightly bolder. "Come on, let's get us all some food."

The three sat side by side, little Ember in the middle of the two friends, sitting by the fire side, they laughed and joked as they ate. Dustfinger did his party tricks and Ember did hers before she decided that the bear was more interesting than the men's conversation.

Eventually it got darker and colder and Dustfinger decided it was time for them to make their leave. Standing, he called, "Ember" when no reply came he looked round to see the child curled up asleep against the bear's warm, furry side. Her knees her up tight against her knees, her arms around them, she varely moved as she gently breathed.

The two men smiled. "Are you sure she's not yours?" the Black Prince asked, "The bear likes her, she plays with fire, she talks just like your girls – all awestruck and curious, as if you're some magical hero. She could be, easily could be - you could convince anyone"

"Yeah, well she's not" he smiled. With a sigh he went to her side, gave her a gentle shake and tried to wake her, the bear turned his head but Ember was sound. Dustfinger wrapped his arms around her and hauled her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Turning round again, he sighed as he saw the prince laughing.

His old friend raised his hands in defence, "Of _course_, of course she _not_ your daughter! Not at _all_! I can _see_ it now"

"Shut up" he smirked. "I'll take her home tonight"

"Don't you do that normally?"

"_No_" he smiled, getting a better hold around her back, "Good night you fool"

"Good night Dustfinger, take your newest child home – I'm sure I'll see her again soon enough" he said, still laughing.

"Good night" he repeated, shaking his head.

"See you later on"


	3. Running Through The Forest

Dustfinger wandered through the woods, taking in the peace that could only be found there. He stopped suddenly, hearing something in the distance – standing still as possible he listened and heard the unmistakeable sound of someone running. _Now, why would someone be running here?_ He moved out of the direct path between the trees, crouched, watching, waiting. From between the trees and undergrowth ran a terrified, breathless little blonde girl – Ember.

Dustfinger stepped out, making her stop in her tracks, relief showing in her youthful features. Pulling the girl out of sight he crouched next to her, quietly asking "Ember, what's going on?"

"Basta" she panted, "He- he's chasing me"

"Why?"

"He thinks I stole- one of his- stupid charms"

"Did you?"

She shook her head, "No"

"Good girl. Right come on, before he appears" He took her hand and led her off of the used path through the wood, leading her deeper into the forest. Ember followed without hesitance, trusting him completely. Ember flinched, freezing. She could hear Basta shouting her name, cursing her. He was going to _kill_ her. "Ember come on," Dustfinger said softly, "He's not going to get you, I'm here"

She nodded fearfully, running alongside him as close as she could. Without warning, he stopped, pulling her under a thick bush. He pressed a finger to his lips, holding her close to him. "What-"

"Shh shh"

Then she saw. A group of six of Capricorn's men were walking through the trees. They must have gotten closer to the fortress than they'd thought. The men were talking, laughing about Basta's stupid obsession with luck and fate and charms, and talking about nice it was to have a little hunt – "Makes a change, hunting little brats instead of rabbits"

Ember froze, pressing herself closer to the safety of Dustfinger, hiding herself beneath him while clinging onto his arm. "It's okay" he whispered, "just stay still"

The men walked closer and closer and Ember's heart rate shot up. They were so close, then they walked past.

The two of them sat stock still for a few minutes longer until they couldn't hear Capricorn's men any longer. Dustfinger signalled to her to stay where she was while he crept out of their hiding place. He looked around, walking a short distance in each direction before coming back to Ember and taking her hand, "Their gone, we're safe, but they might come back so let's get out of here before they do" He smiled at her, reassuring her that it was going to be okay.

Quickly they made their way out of the trees to the huts and quickly hid inside. Dustfinger was on look out, trying to make sure that Ember focused on getting to the next hiding place. He'd been pulling tricks on Capricorn's men for years and could easily get away from them, but with Ember he was on high alert – the girl was young and frail and, unlike him, she hadn't done anything to deserve this. He had to protect her, she need someone to do it.

They dived from hut to hut until they made it to the path into town, which they sprinted along until they turned a corner and Dustfinger was in sight of home, it was still some way off, but it was there. The slowed to a walk, Dustfinger smiling. Ember panted for breath, having run so far on her little legs.

He watched her trudging along to keep up with him. He stopped and she looked up at him expectantly. Dustfinger crouched down, "Come on, I'll give you a piggyback the rest of the way, you look exhausted"

She grinned and climbed up onto his back, her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her legs up on either side of his torso. "You see that?" he said cheerfully, "nearly home now"

Ember rested her chin on his shoulder and looked out, watching the world with intrigue from a brand new height. As best as she could, she cuddled close to him, "Thank you Dustfinger" she said quietly.

"Any time kiddo, just try to avoid trouble again, okay?"

"Okay"


	4. On Your Birthday

Ember sat on the stone wall that bordered the little garden, watching Roxanne water the little flower patch near to the house, "What's growing there now?" she asked.

After three years of Ember being around, Roxanne was more than used to the inquisitive little girl's questions, especially after Dustfinger had cleared out the attic for her to stay in "Poppies and sunflowers"

"Okay" she swung her legs, her hair being blown forward, over her slim shoulders and down the front of her tunic top. She daydreamed thoughtlessly, of meadows and trees and fire dancing. She had began performing with Dustfinger; in the company of the motley folk, then eventually in the market place. She was quick, and agile, gymnastic in her performance. Dustfinger had taught her everything he could, and there were things that she had adapted to suit herself, making them prettier or smaller or just different, in appearance or energy.

"Roxanne, Ember"

_Dustfinger_. Her head snapped up, staring across the garden at the blonde haired man. "Hi" she grinned.

Roxanne stood straight, smiling at him. "And where have _you_ been?" she asked, crossing the garden to hug him.

"In the market"

"Without _me_?" Ember pouted mockingly.

"Don't pout." He smiled, "I was looking for something"

"What?" the girl asked curiously.

"A present"

She grinned widely. It was her birthday next week – well, they doubted it was her actual birthday, but it was the day they had chosen. _"So, how do you know what age you are if you don't know when your birthday is?" Brianna had asked._

_Ember had shrugged, "Once the Laughing Prince's birthday has passed I know I'm a year older than I was last time it was his birthday"_

"_Well," Dustfinger had interjected, "why don't we say, so that you do have a birthday, that your birthday is the day after the Prince's?"_

_Ember had considered it for a second, "Okay"._

"What is it?" she begged, despite knowing that he wouldn't tell.

"Don't start this again"

"_Pleeeeeaaase?_"

"Nope" She pouted again, folding her arms and looking away, only to have to spit the hair that had been blown directly into her face out of her mouth. He turned to his wife, "Go hide it please" he said with a smile, passing over the gift, wrapped in cloth. "Now, Ember, let's have lunch"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Very, very slowly, six days passed. It was the middle of the night, and Ember couldn't sleep from excitement – the rush and energy of the Prince's celebrations mixed with her anticipation for her own birthday. Silently as possible, she crept down the stairs and into the room of her surrogate parents. She stood at the side of the bed for a second before gently shaking Dustfinger's arm. Ever since Dustfinger had convinced her to move in, Ember had had trouble sleeping – by now Dustfinger almost instinctively woke up when she was there.

He blinked awake sleepily. "What is it Ember?"

"I'm too excited to fall asleep" she whispered.

He sighed but drew back the covers anyway to let in by his side. She crawled into the bed and cuddled into his side. "Right, will you go to sleep now?"

"I'll try" she said quietly. "Dustfinger?"

He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hold back the smile spreading across his face, "Yes?"

"Is it my birthday yet?"

"No, go to sleep"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm _sure_" he said softly, "Now, go to sleep before you wake up Roxanne"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually she did fall asleep. Roxanne woke to see silvery blonde hair draped down the covers. She smiled, sitting up slowly to see Ember curled up under Dustfinger's arm. The pair were still sleeping soundly, despite the bright morning sun. Roxanne got out of bed, changed and went down stairs, getting breakfast ready for them all. The girls were still sound asleep as well, the house was near silent.

Upstairs, Ember stirred, groaning softly as she came round. That was enough to bring Dustfinger back to consciousness. He rubbed his eyes, shaking the girl gently, "Ember? Ember, wake up"

"I'm awake" she murmured.

"It's your birthday" he said softly and Ember grinned.

"Can I get my present?"

"Oh okay" he reached beneath the bed and retrieved the small bundle of cloth that was wrapped round the mystery gift.

Ember blinked sleepily, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. She took the bundle, unwrapping it carefully. Falling out from the centre of the cloth was a leather cord. Pulling back the rough fabric, she revealed the smooth flat stone. It was red, with a score of black striked up one side, in the middle was a hole which the cord was wrapped through. Dustfinger picked it out of the cloth and carefully tied the cord loosely around her neck.

"There we go, how's that?"

She grinned a happy smile, "It's _brilliant_! I love it!" She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Dustfinger smiled, "You're welcome"


	5. A Party in The Forest

Hi, I'd just like to say that Mariatt is the only other OC I'll be adding and thanks for all the reviews :)

XXXXXXXX

Ember ran ahead of Dustfinger towards the camp of the motley folk. The red dress that had been Roxanne's birthday gift, flowed around her; it was knee length with long sleeves and butterfly patterns sown in to the skirt. She'd been given an array of toys by the girls; as well as a scarf and jacket as another part of Dustfinger's present. It was for reasons such as this that the Black Prince teased the fire dancer often that Ember was his favourite child – it was untrue, of course, Dustfinger showered gifts on all his daughters, adopted or otherwise.

"Ember!" a voice called from the camp, a gangly looking boy appeared from behind a tree. A mop of shoulder length, shocking red hair fell over his bronze skin. His large dark brown eyes gazed out from beneath his hair, long eyelashes framing them.

Ember ran to him, hugging him tight, "Mariatt!" Ember barely came up to the boy's shoulders – her pale hair and complexion a sharp contrast to his.

"Happy Birthday Ember" Ember had met Mariatt years before at the camp; he was a skilful painter, and an apt knife thrower; he was mischievous and sneaky, but an honest child. They had darted around each other for months until they had managed to sit down and speak to one another, and from that moment they had became the best of friends. "I painted you something" he said.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly, stepping back with a grin.

"You'll have to wait and see, it's in my tent"

Ember nodded enthusiastically, before looking over her shoulder, "Can I go?"

Dustfinger said, "Yes okay"

"Thank you!" The two friends ran off side by side in amongst the trees and tents, Dustfinger watched them with a smile. Mariatt made Ember carefree, happy – it was only after she'd met her best friend that she'd turned into a real child, she wasn't so nervous or shy, she was excitable and eager and loved to go and meet her friends and perform. She'd grown so confident compared to when Dustfinger had first met her.

The Black Prince walked up to the firedancer, "Is Ember enjoying her big day?"

"Oh yes, she's incredibly excitable – she was too excited to sleep last night"

He laughed, "Does she know?"

"About the party? No"

They smiled a moment, imagining the night that was to come, "She's really grown up since you took her in, you know" the Black Prince said to his friend.

"Probably something to do with the fact that she's eating two full meals a day"

"Or that she has someone looking out for her"

"I'm just doing my best"

"Yes, now she has an actually family – a father, a mother and two sisters, a _home_; a budding career if what Mariatt says is anything to go by."

Dustfinger laughed, "She _is_ good"

"No wonder, she learned from you" The sound of laughter filled the air as the two men saw Ember and Mariatt returning. "Oh dear, here comes trouble"

"Dustfinger look!" the small platinum haired girl held out a thin, painted wooden board for him to see. Taking it from her gently, he examined the painting. It centred around a large tree, its branches reaching up to the top corners, in the two lowest branches sat two figure – Ember and Mariatt. They sat looking across at each other, smiling. Underneath the roots stretched out to the bottom corners, surrounded by all kinds of flowers above which flew a variety of butterflies and fairies. The background depicted a meadow bordered by trees, down one side ran a river with a large willow tree hanging over the water. Dustfinger recognised it instantly, the first time he'd met Ember was in that meadow.

He smiled, "Its great" he handed her it back and the girl held it to her chest with a joyful smile across her face.

She looked to the boy at her side, "It's _amazing_, Mariatt, thank you" Letting go of her painting with one hand she wrapped her arm around him in a tight hug, he returned it timidly, blushing slightly as he hugged his best friend.

They broke apart when they hear the sound of other children calling on them to play a game, the rushed off eagerly in that direction. The Black Prince nudged Dustfinger, "I know _that_ look"

"_What_ look?"

"The one on their faces, _you know_"

"They're too young" he shook his head, but a smile still made its way to his lips.

"Too young? Dustfinger you were they're age when I started to see you looking at Roxanne like that, they're age enough to know"

But Dustfinger just shook his head and looked out into the trees, fire fairies glowed between the branches. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, we just need the children to be there and we can begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ember, Mariatt and the other children eventually gathered around the bonfire for their dinner. They waited, and waited and a quiet murmering began to spread – of course, only the grown-ups knew about the party and the surprise in store.

A group of adults appeared from all round, carrying plates of all kinds of food; cakes and treats, meats and fruit and all manner of wonderful things in the eyes of the children. There was soup of course, bread and water and other drinks, but this was a special occasion. Of all the children in the motley camp, Ember had left the biggest impression, perhaps it was something to do with falling asleep against the side of the Black Prince's bear the first time she appeared, or that it was Dustfinger who had brought her, or that the odd, tiny child could play with fire as if she were born from within it; whatever it was, Ember had become like a celebrity in her own right.

Once everyone had consumed their fair share of the nights treats, the Black Prince stood, "To the birthday girl" he raised the cup in his hand, and was quickly replied to with a mirroring echo, a round of applause and cheers and squeals of joy. Ember blushed but a huge smile stretched across her face. "Now," the Prince continued, "let's have some music!"

Instruments of all description rang music through the air, the grown-ups talked and laughed as the children danced among the trees. Dustfinger watched protectively. Ember loved the motley camp and the motley folk, but Roxanne and the girls weren't so keen – Roxanne visited during the day sometimes, but his daughters were shy, the clung to him or their mother, never left their sides, it was a shame to drag them out to the camp when they were happier at home. Ember, on the other hand, she loved it, the trees, the fairies, the people – Dustfinger supposed it wasn't a far cry from what she had before. Ember liked to wander off, to investigate, to sate her curiosity - and because of that Dustfinger often found himself worrying about her disppearing without him even noticing.

Over among the trees in the centre of the group, Ember and Mariatt danced round and round in circles, hand in hand, grinning ear to ear. They glowed with joy. Dustfinger sighed, smiling. The Prince sat down by his side, "They're having fun"

"Yeah, I know"

"You're anxious"

"No" he shook his head ever so slightly, "I'm protective"

The Black Prince shrugged, "They're one in the same, aren't they?"

Dustfinger huffed out a laugh, smiling as he watched Ember dancing with her friends. "The girls aren't quite so bold, they like it _calm_ and _quiet_, the five of us is enough for them"

"Well, Ember's has different blood in her – you can raise her, love her, do everything for her, but you know she wasn't born your child, she won't act like your other children"

"_That's_ clear enough – look at her, she's taking it all in her stride, all the attention"

The Prince shook his head, "Look again. Sure, she's there in the middle of it, but _watch_ her, look where she's _looking_. All she cares about is her best friend, she's not looking at anyone else, she doesn't care what they're doing. She's just like you – _performing_, she's spinning round and round and all she cares about is what's right in front of her; Ember and Mariatt, it's just like you and fire."

The fire dancer laughed quietly – his friend had a valid point, he could see what he was describing as clear as day now that it had been said out loud. He leant back on one elbow, watching on silently, fire twirling between his fingers. The party went on deep into the night, until the only children running around where Ember and Mariatt, they seemed to have energy to last forever. Even the majority of adults had drifted off, or returned to their tents. Dustfinger was falling asleep as he leant against his fist, the Prince lying back in the grass beside him. He turned his head and looked up, "Should we make them go to bed?"

The fire dancer looked round for a second, "No, just leave them"

"Are you sure?"

"I told Roxanne we wouldn't be back until tomorrow – just leave them, they'll get tired eventually" He settled himself down, folding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

He heard low laughter beside him, "You're the one who's going to have to drag her home tomorrow, do as you like"

Ember laughed as she chased after fire fairies, Mariatt close behind her. Dustfinger yawned, "Good night, Prince"

"Good night, Fire Dancer"


	6. Our Special Tree

Dustfinger and the Prince slept on as the sun began to rise. Ember rolled over in her sleep, waking Mariatt as she leant against his side. He brushed his fiery red hair out of his face to look at her, Ember's own platinum hair fanned out behind her as she too slept on. He must have been the only person awake in the entire camp, it was calmingly silent accept from the occasional birdsong.

He looked across his tent at the heavy chest in the corner – it was filled with paint and brushes and his paintings. He hadn't shown Ember most of them, mostly because half of them were of her, or at least included in them. She was always the first thing in his head when he wanted to paint. Ember yawned quietly as she began to wake. She rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes with a tired groan. "Morning" Mariatt said quietly.

"Morning" she replied, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, stretching.

He got to his feet, "Are we going to the tree?"

"Yeah" she smiled, getting to her feet and smoothing out her dress, now crumpled from sleeping in it. She snatched up his bag from the floor and handed it to him.

The two children quietly left the camp before racing each other to the tree. The tree was something they'd found months ago, an isolated, thick, tall oak that they'd carved a target into. He put down the bag, both of them kneeling on either side. He reached inside and retrieved two of the several pouches inside, handing Ember the one with her initial on it – the one he had made for her, with a selection of throwing knives inside, all her favourite ones from his different sets.

Mariatt went up to the tree, redefining the circular target there. He walked back to Ember with a smile. "You go first" Ember said, standing back.

"But it's _you_ who needs the practice"

"Yeah, but you start"

So he did, burying his first knife about an inch to the right of the centre. He was using the set with the pale wooden handles, he liked them a lot – Ember had two of the original set.

Ember stepped forward, in line with where Mariatt had been standing. In her right hand, she held a flint blade knife, it was shorter than all the other kinds of knives Mariatt owned, but Ember liked that. She raised her hand above her shoulder, took a breath, then threw. It wasn't perfect; despite the short length of the blade, it hadn't been forced all the way in to the hilt. But her aim wasn't too far off – a little lower than Mariatt's, but less off centre.

OOO

At the camp, Dustfinger began to stir. He opened his eyes and blinked over and over again before leaning up on one elbow and looking around. Since he and the Prince had fallen asleep by last night's bonfire, they were in the centre of the camp, and he could see in every direction. He could also see Mariatt's tent, he could see that the material 'door' was pulled back and that it was empty; so Ember was nowhere to be seen.

OOO

Ember threw another knife, this time an ivory handled one, from a set Mariatt had stolen years ago. It hit at an angle to the top left of the centre of the target. Ember huffed. "You are getting better, don't worry about it"

"I've _never_ hit the centre!"

"You've not had enough practice"

"Practice sucks"

He laughed, "Yeah, it does"

OOO

The Black Prince had his eyes screwed shut, slowly he opened one eye, squinting up at Dustfinger who had now stood up. "What are you doing?" He groaned.

"I can't see Ember"

He shut his eyes again. "She'll be with Mariatt"

"Where?"

"Who knows, shut up, she'll be fine, go back to sleep – or at least let _me_ go back to sleep"

OOO

"You can do it" Mariatt reassured her, "I know you can"

She nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling. She threw. The blade hit centre. Ember squealed, hugging Mariatt, "Did you see that? Did you see that? I did it! I did it, I did, I did!"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I saw it! You did it! I told you that you could!"

They leant back slightly grinning at each other, "Thank you" Ember said.

"For what?"

"Teaching me" she smiled. She looked up at him for a moment before making up her mind. She tiptoed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Mariatt blinked, confused. Ember bit her lip nervously, but then he leant down, placing a kiss to her cheek, just below her cheekbone.

OOO

The Prince sighed, following after Dustfinger as he continued to search the camp. "She'll be fine – the pair of them will be off somewhere climbing a tree or chasing fairies or something"

"I just want to know if anyone has seen them, okay?"

"You're talking about two of the most ridiculous children we know, if the notion took them they could be half way to the market by now"

"She would go that far away without telling me"

"I was making an example" the Prince sighed, tiredly. As much as he loved and respected Dustfinger, he wished he could make him see how much of an overreaction this was. The firedancers had barely left each other's side in years, but whenever Ember 'disappeared', Dustfinger would panic irrationally. The Black Prince could say nothing to calm him down in these situations, but he understood how much Ember meant to his friend, how much all of Dustfinger's girls meant to him.

OOO

Ember giggled bashfully as her nose bumped against Mariatt's. "No, tilt your head" he said softly, blushing.

"Like this?" She tilted her head slightly to the right.

"I think so"

"I thought you knew"

"Well I've seen people do it before, it can't be that hard"

OOO

Having given up on finding the two kids in the camp, Dustfinger had walked out slightly further into the forest, following trodden paths. They were inquisitive, maybe...

"Dustfinger" the Prince called, "There they are"

"Where?"

"Come here" He quickly joined him, "See, there – through the trees" he pointed. "I can't figure out... oh"

"What?" Dustfinger looked through the gap in the trees. He saw Ember and Mariatt, their arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed against each others. _Oh_. He looked away, eyes wide.

"I told you" The Prince laughed quietly, "saying that, they got there much quicker than Roxanne and you"

"Shut up" he groaned.

"Your little girl is all grown up my friend"

"She can't be any older than thirteen" he objected, more to himself.

The Prince watched the two young friends part, hand in hand. Even from a distance he could see the bright blush that spread across both their faces, easily matching Mariatt's vibrant hair. They began packing away the throwing knives back into the pouches and then, returning those into the bag which the boy slung over his shoulder. They linked their fingers together, swinging their hands back and forth gently as they started to walk back toward the camp.

"Come on"

"What? Why?" Dustfinger frowned.

"Leave them be, they're happy – and you're just being over protective. Let's head back before they catch us spying on them"

Grudgingly he agreed and they headed back quickly. "What do I say to her?"

"You say nothing, pretend you never saw"

"I can't just-"

"Yes, you can"

When Ember and Mariatt reappeared in the camp's centre they'd dropped hands, but they walked so close that they easily could have been without anyone's notice. Dustfinger watched them disappear into Mariatt's tent, exiting again with Ember's birthday painting clutched to her chest. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course"

"You can come to the farm for a change"

"Okay"

Dustfinger smiled as they walked closer, deciding to take the Prince's advice and say nothing. "Who's doing what now?" he asked jokingly, having heard them making plans.

"Can Mariatt come over tomorrow?" the petite girl asked with puppy dog eyes and a timid smile.

"Of course" Dustfinger nodded. "But we should be getting home, Roxanne will be waiting for us"

"Okay", she nodded, "See you tomorrow Mariatt"

"See you tomorrow Ember"


	7. If Only

Maybe if they'd stayed at the camp it wouldn't have happened. Maybe it would have been okay. Or maybe not. Ember would never know, but she consider it constantly, dreamed of it even. She and Dustfinger had decided to go a walk in the afternoon. They had no idea.

Ember always imagined what she would have done if she'd know; she would have gone to Mariatt, hugged him, maybe kissed him again if she could. She would have gone to Roxanne, cuddled up to her and told her that she was the best Mum ever. She would have told the Black Prince she thought he was pretty, and dance with his bear around the campfire. She would have played with fire while she could. She would have sucked in every detail she could, tried to hold every single thing. If she'd known.

Dustfinger would have gone to Roxanne, stayed with her and the girls until the final moments – in his mind Ember would be there too, still by his side. He would have performed for them, made them laugh, tried to remember that sound. He would have cried knowing what was to come. If he'd known.

They had gone into the forest for a walk, to look for fire fairies, Ember a little ahead of him, and Gwin on his shoulder – Ember loved to look for fire fairies, even if she didn't find any. She had been laughing, running from tree to bush to tree. Dustfinger scolded himself for not having paid enough attention – not paying attention to her movements, not paying attention to where they were – in his mind it was all his fault. Ember had pushed back a tall section of bush, he wasn't even watching her – she'd screamed. Before the firedancer had time to process what had happened, Basta stood in front of him, his arm braced around Ember's neck. "Now, what are you doing way out here?" his voice was low, raspy, utterly fear inducing. Ember was trembling, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Let her go" Dustfinger plead, "please, let her go, she's done nothing wrong" Strong hands grabbed him, stronger, bigger men surrounded him, held him firm. "No, please, no! Leave her alone!" he tried to struggled, to get to her. "Please!"

They were dragged back to Capricorns fortress, Ember too fearful to move, Dustfinger trying his best to lash out, kick, dig his heels in, but it was fruitless. They were hauled into the largest of the buildings within the fortress. Ember was thrown to the ground, where she curled herself in tight, her arms locked around her head.

Dustfinger froze, he'd been forced to his knees and now he had no choice to look up at the man who most wanted to cause him harm. Basta was ready to give him a rough kick when his master spoke up, "Basta" the voice was cold, disinterested – unamused by the sudden interuptance, "Why are they here?" Capricorn held himself with an air of supremacy, his blood red clothes standing out in the dull surroundings.

"I found them near the wall, looked like they were up to something" he sounded proud.

"We weren't doing anything! We were just walking! We-" Dustfinger was cut off as Basta's boot made contact with his ribs.

"You don't have permission to speak!" Basta stormed across to him, the other men retreating a few steps. Basta grabbed a fistful of the material of Dustfinger's collar, hauling him up to his feet to scream in his face. Ember cried, tears soaking her face. Gwin hissed and spat from the floor between the two firedancers. Capricorn stood, talking a few leisurely steps towards the two men.

Dustfinger also tried to block it out, he failed miserably but he tried any way. He'd been thrown to the ground, his first thoughts were to run, get Ember and get out – but he didn't know where he was, he didn't know how to get out. Dustfinger had watched on in confusion and fear – where were they? Who was the stranger? How did they get here? With Ember pulled close to him, he huddled behind a large chair, terror consuming him. Gwin scampered over to their side, hiding from the other men. Basta had tried to draw his sword, confusion and fear of the unknown making him uncoordinated and allowing the sword to slip from his hand. Capricorn somehow managed to retain his intimidating presence as he stumbled around, trying to process the new world around him. The stranger had been clutching a book, the words from the page frantically being spoken aloud. When he eventually trailed off, he lunged for Basta's fallen sword. He looked awkward holding it, but somehow he began to force them out. Basta lunged at him with his knife, slicing his arm. There was crying, a young child was somewhere in the room. With the screaming and cursing it was no wonder that the child was afraid. Somehow the stranger forced Basta and Capricorn out, leaving the stranger himself, the crying child, and Dustfinger with Ember in his arms.

Ember's memories of that night were fuzzy – she blamed it on fear and youth; she pretended it wasn't because she'd tried to block it out, because she wasn't afraid, she made sure that everyone knew she wasn't afraid. She remembered how the air smelt different, that had stood out. She remembered Dustfinger grabbing her, pulling her to him and shielded her in his arms. She remembered Basta and Capricorn, they stranger in the room. They had huddled together, having scrambled back a few feet. Dustfinger's arms wrapped round her thin frame, her face buried in his chest. She had clung to him, her knuckles turning white.

The stranger turned to them. "Please" Dustfinger stared up at him, "don't hurt us, we're not- we're not like them. We're just performers, we're harmless, honestly"

"I know," he said, trying to be calm, "I know – you're Dustfinger, and she's Ember. See, I even know your names" Dustfinger's arms tightened slightly around Ember. The stranger's eyes searched around the room, "Resa?" he said, "Resa!" Dustfinger watched as the man ran off around the house.

"Dustfinger?" Ember whimpered.

"It's okay, it's okay"

"Where are we?"

"Shh, it's going to be okay" he got to his feet, firmly holding Ember's hand in his own. They fled the house, ran along the road and kept going; they kept going until they found some trees, not a vast expanse of nature, like they were used to, but a sparse group of trees and bushes, but it was just enough for them to feel safe enough to hide. They hudded behind a small tree – the largest in the cluster - Dustfinger sat with his back to the tree, Ember quickly climbed up onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice trembling. Her face was wet with tears.

"I- I don't know"

"How did we get here? It was that man, wasn't it? What did he do?"

"I don't know" he whispered, despair setting in. This world was wrong. Night had clearly fallen, but it was so bright – lights on poles illuminated the chunky buildings. There was noise everywhere, coming from every direction, but they had no idea what it was – nothing they knew made noises like that.

Ember quietly began to sob against his chest. He smoothed her hair with one hand, the other gently rubbing her back. Gwin climbed up her leg, nuzzling his snout against her tummy, curling up in the warmth between the two firedancers. Ember couldn't see the look of fear on Dustfinger's face, the panic and terror. He was so afraid, so confused. Roxanne would be wondering where they were. What would she think had happened? Would she go and look for them? She couldn't leave the girls. What could they do? What could they do to get home? Was it even possible?

Ember didn't see the tears that ran down Dustfinger's face. He cuddled her closer. Within a few hours, Ember had fallen asleep against him, but Dustfinger got no sleep that night.


	8. Meanwhile at Home

_Mariatt wandered along the route to the farm, his bag slung over his shoulder. He'd been to the farm before a few times with Ember, for dinner a few times, to help in the garden, to help sew up the holes in older clothes - he had been at the farm to be with Ember, no matter what she was doing, he wanted to be there too. After they had started talking they had become inseparable from one another. In the years they had been friends, there had only been mere days that they hadn't seen each other._

_Roxanne was in the garden when he finally saw the farm. He could see the two younger girls sitting at the door too. But no Ember, and no Dustfinger. Roxanne looked up from her gardening to smile to the boy, "Hello Mariatt"_

_"Hello Roxanne"_

_"Ember and Dustfinger went a walk, but in sure they'll be back soon." She smiled. "You could help me with this just now until they come back, if you wouldn't mind?"_

_"Of course" he was about to jump over the wall, but at the last second thought better of it, seeing as Roxanne was standing right there. He walked round to the gate and let himself in, dropping his bag by the side of the house before going to help._

_They worked for some time before the girls started to complain that they were hungry. Mariatt looked to the sky to see the position of the sun. Shouldn't Ember be back by now? By the look on Roxanne's face, she s thinking the same thing. She invited him inside and made lunch for them all, all the while watching outside. Dustfinger had told Roxanne that Mariatt was coming, surely he wouldn't have forgotten?_

_"They've probably run into the Black Prince or something, Ember will be chatting away" Roxanne said to the young boy, trying to be optimistic despite the fact that she had the terrible feeling that something was wrong._

_"The Prince was going to the market when I left" Mariatt commented quietly. Roxanne made no reply, and started to clean up the kitchen. The both knew something was wrong, they were both panicking, but neither one wanted to admit it, to say anything - because once they did, then it became real._

_Mariatt stayed at the farm all day, waiting for Ember and Dustfinger to return. She wouldn't ignore him. She just wouldn't. Ember couldn't have just forgotten about him coming. She told him to come. She had. Hadn't she? Maybe he was wrong, maybe they were meant to meet at the camp then go to the farm together, maybe she was waiting there for him? But what I she wasn't, and he went to check and then she came back and he wasn't there? Mariatt made his way outside and sat on the garden wall, where he sat himself until Roxanne called him in to get something to eat. He picked at his food, completely distracted by Ember's empty seat._

_After dinner Mariatt returned to sitting on the wall, watching and waiting. He waited until it was dark. Then he waited longer still. He waited until the moon and stars decorated the sky and the owl's called. And he was so afraid. In the end, he waited all night. Inside, Brianna was asking where her father was, where Ember was? "They're fine, don't you worry, Daddy will be home tomorrow" There was a horrid atmosphere of unrest in the farm that night. Mariatt had moved from the wall to the door step, long after the owls had started their calls. He didn't sleep. He forced himself to stay awake, because Ember would still come back - she would. She had to._

_Sun rose and Roxanne stared at the ceiling. She too hadn't slept, but it hasn't been self enforced. Worry had kept her from sleep all night long, and now that the sun had risen again, that feeling only increased. Mariatt could easily have slept if he would have allowed himself, his body was exhausted from the late night two nights before last, the early rise, the long day he'd had between, then helping in the garden without any sleep. He deserved to sleep. But he still couldn't allow it._

_In the distance he saw movement along the path and he hoped for just a moment until he realised who was approaching. When the Black Prince stopped outside Roxanne's farm he took in the sight in front of him. Young Mariatt, sitting on the doorstep, dark circles under his eyes, to go along with, what he was sure were dried tears._

_"Dustfinger and Ember aren't here, are they?" He asked somberly._

_Mariatt shook his head. "You've- you've not seen them?_

_"Not since they left the morning after the party."_

_Mariatt's lip trembled, "W-where are they?"_

_The Prince didn't want to answer, he turned and looked to the bear at his side, like that would somehow give him the advice he needed. "I don't know. No-one's seen them in the forest, or in market, or in the city. I've looked everywhere they would go, Mariatt. I don't know."_

_Tears spilled down the boy's face, during the night he'd had long enough to convince himself that something terrible had happened to one, if not both of them. "What can I do?" He asked_

_"You can go home and sleep, Mariatt"_

_"No, I can help find them!" I scrambled to his feet._

_"No" the Prince said softly. The boy was exhausted, he could barely stand straight._

_The Black Prince went in to the farm to speak to Roxanne, but nothing he found out was any help to them. He swore to her that he'd keep looking, but they both knew it was probably to late - nothing would keep Ember from Mariatt, nothing would keep Dustfinger from his family. Whatever had happened, it was great than any of them were willing to imagine._


	9. Some Supposed Shelter

"It's that one isn't it?" Dustfinger asked Ember as they edged their way along the strange street. The little girl nodded, holding tight onto his hand as she huddled close to him. If she could have gotten any closer to him, she would have. He nodded, staring at the building, it wasn't different in any way, it wasn't odd, it didn't stand out - but it was _that_ house, there was no mistaking it. They approached the house and Ember cowered behind Dustfinger, frightened of the man that she knew had somehow taken her from her home, from safety, from all that she loved. They sneaked round to the back of the house and silently Dustfinger tried to back door. It was open. Cautiously he stepped inside, Ember close behind him, "Hello? Is anyone here?" he called, pulling the young girl closer to him.

There were heavy footsteps from the stairs, the the strange man appeared, "You came back?", he looked shocked, and slightly relieved. He appeared tired, stressed, upset - there was a bloodied bandage around his arm.

Dustfinger dampened his lips, swallowed down a lump in his throat then asked, "W-what did you do to us?" Dustfinger asked, trying to seem confident as he tried to keep Ember tucked behind him.

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry, I really am - I didn't mean for it to happen"

Ember stared up at him, her eyes were wide but her body was full of tension, "Why did you take us here?" she asked quietly, staring up at the man.

He looked down at her, full of pity, and a burning guilt - when he spoke he sounded almost like he was pleading with her, "I didn't mean to, I swear"

"Take us home." she begged, stepping out of Dustfinger's shadow "_Please_"

"I- I can't"

"Why not?" she asked, panic clear on her face, "You brought us here didn't you?"

"...yes"

"Then take us back!" Ember took another step forward, and stood confidently in front of Dustfinger, fists clenched as she confronted the stranger before her.

"Ember come back here" Dustfinger whispered urgently, trying to take her hand and pull her back to his side.

"No - he has to take us back, he _has_ to!" she cried, her voice and lip trembling. Dustfinger gently pulled Ember to him, lifting the tiny girl into his arms. She clung onto him, staring furiously back at the other man.

"How- How did you... How did you bring us here? I don't know where this even is, nothing's right here - it's like some kind of nightmare" the other man looked almost upset as Dustfinger spoke.

"I... this is going to be hard to understand..." so he explain everything, who he was, his ability, the book - 'Inkheart', where we were, how things were different here than at home... and how we couldn't go home again. How we could never go home again. When he stopped explaining, Mortimer reached across to put his hand on Ember's shoulder, but she flinched away, muttering under her breath how he was a 'silvertongued demon'.

"Is there... Is there anything you can do?" Dustfinger asked. Ember pressed her face against his coat, her tears dampening the coarse material.

Mortimer shook his head, "No, I'm sorry - I can give you some money, some food, you can stay here for a while-"

"No" Ember growled, turning her head to look back at him, "'m not staying here"

"Ember" Dustfinger said softly, "it's warm here, it's safe, there's food - we'd be better to stay here for a little while at least"

"I don't want to" she whispered, "he- he..." her bottom lip began to tremble.

"He didn't mean it" he told her softly, looking over at Mortimer with an emptiness that seemed to dull his words and turn his tone from logical to hostile. "We need somewhere safe to sleep, Ember, for just now." She looked up at him with big eyes, but nodded her head, cuddling in tighter to him.

"Right, um, okay - have you had anything to eat?" Dustfinger shook his head, "follow me"

Mortimer led him to the kitchen, "What, um, what do you usually eat? I mean, it's just that our worlds are so different...?"

"Um, bread, cheese, any kind of meat, fruit"

He nodded, "I'll see what I've got" Mortimer made up half a dozen sandwiches, cheese, ham and chicken, and set out all the fruit in the house for them. Ember was still hesitant, staring at the fruits that she'd never seen before with suspicion. Dustfinger gently encouraged her to eat something.

From upstairs there was suddenly the sound of a baby crying. Both Dustfinger and Ember immediately looked in the direction of the sound as Mortimer stood up, muttering he'd be back soon. Once he'd left the room Ember grabbed the first sandwich in reach and began eating it as quickly as possible. "Hey, hey, slow down" Dustfinger said softly. Ember finished the sandwich quickly and reached for another. Dustfinger smiled, running a hand over her hair as he slowly ate a sandwich himself.

Mortimer returned with a baby in his arms, the little girl that they'd seen before. She'd stopped crying now and was staring in awe at the two strangers in the kitchen. Ember sat up straighter to get a better look at her; despite having been away from home for much longer before, Ember was already missing the girls. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Meggie"

"Meggie" she repeated. "... I miss Brianna and Rosanna" she mumbled to Dustfinger.

"Me too" he answered softly.

"And Roxanne"

"Yes, and Roxanne"

"A-and Marriatt, and everyone..." Ember shifted over to wrap her arms around Dustfinger, the food forgotten. Mortimer looked at the floor, guilt and loss mingling in his soul. _I should have known better. I should have known this would happen one day. _Mortimer rubbed his face and sighed quietly, bouncing Meggie in his arm.

"Do you... Do you want to get some sleep now?" Mortimer asked timidly, trying to adjust the bandage on his arm while holding his daughter.

Dustfinger looked up at him with a weariness in his eyes and nodded. One man led the other upstairs, both carrying their child in their arms. Mortimer showed Dustfinger to the spare room and let him and Ember get settled. The room was small, tight, cramped, books stacked in every corner. Dustfinger shed his shirt and boots, while Ember pulled at her laces until she could wiggle her boots off. He helped her pull off her jacket, folding it along with his shirt and placing them by the side of the bed along with their boots.

Dustfinger sat on the bed uncertainly - it was thick and spongy, he felt like he was going to sink into it. It was nothing like his bed at home. Ember crawled up onto the bed and curled in against him, trying to get comfortable in such a strange place. Dustfinger found himself drifting off rather quickly, later he'd put it down to the lack of sleep from the night before, the exhaustion from panic and fear. Ember took longer to find sleep that night, she didn't want to move and wake Dustfinger, so she lay as still as the dead, trying to breathe slowly and go to sleep, but her eyes darted around the room, to the strange pictures on the wall, to the weird looking toys in the corner, to the blinking light coming from something she didn't know or understand, to the orange, angry glow coming from behind the curtain. Ember was convinced immediately - this new world, this place she was trapped in, it would be her own Hell.


	10. Time Changes All Things, Even Men

Dustfinger woke up before Ember, the way the bed felt was wrong - the whole room was wrong. Light poured in from behind the thick curtains, it had even before the sun rose, a red light flashed in a dark box on the other side of the room, nothing seemed real, Dustfinger couldn't figure out now 75% of the things in the room had even been made.

Ember shifted in her sleep, trying to pull herself in closer to him. She looked tired, even though she was sleeping - her knuckles were white as she held onto the thick sheets. Dustfinger stroked her hair carefully, trying not to wake her up. Lying next to him, she looked so small, so young - so much younger than she was. Maybe she _was_ younger, he didn't actually know - nobody knew how old she was when they met, not even Ember herself; she lived by her own means, she'd grown up quickly. Maybe she was only four or five when they met? She would only be eight or nine now. Ember was always awfully small. And her name - Ember - it was the name she had chosen, after playing with fire and watching Dustfinger himself in the market place doing the same; she had chosen a name that she felt was apt. Dustfinger had never asked if she knew the name her parents (whoever they were and wherever they had been) had given her. Dustfinger never had really asked about her life before she'd been taken as a part of his family, Ember had never brought it up, never referenced it; she always acted as if it didn't exist, but Dustfinger would never forget that she used to live in a hollow tree trunk. No, Ember had built up a world around her that had been exactly as she wanted - made herself seem older, given herself a name that was not her own, pulled together a family... and then it was taken away. She was so afraid, then so angry - everything that small child had worked for had been ripped from her, without warning. Dustfinger questioned his decision to make her stay for at least the night, the two of them would have been comfortable sleeping at the same tree as the night before.

"Dustfinger?" a quiet murmur came from his side as Ember began to wake.

"I'm here" he reassured her softly.

When they got up, they dressed and went downstairs. Mortimer (or the Silvertongue, as Ember was referring to him as) was already awake and he'd made breakfast for them. The two foreigners to that world ate their porridge in silence, Ember moved her chair closer to Dustfinger's until she was all but in his shadow. When Silvertongue wasn't looking, she'd watch him scrutinizingly - examining him for any fault she could find. She hated him, and she wanted more justification than he'd just made a mistake. Many times over the next years, Ember would think back, trying to remind herself of Silvertongue's flaws, so that the hatred she felt in her heart was somehow justified; but despite that, she did know - deep, deep down - that this wasn't entirely his fault.

When they left Mortimer's house, he gave them food, money, clothes, soaps and anything else he could afford to give. He wished that they could stay, that he could help them, but Ember had made it very clear that she had no intentions of staying in that house any longer - she couldn't stand to think that the person who had caused them both this pain was now trying to make it all better. She couldn't take it. Dustfinger too knew he wasn't going to stay, the bitterness that had grown in his heart towards Mortimer made sure of that.

So they went on their way, relearning their trade, figuring out how to survive in this strange, dangerous world.

Ember grew quickly from a small emotional child, into a very quiet, subdued woman. Her love of games and tricks and recklessness left her very suddenly, leaving her cold to the world, and those in it. She had no interest in company, no interest in having fun and playing games, because this wasn't a game; this world was not fun or amusing, it was harsh and desperate and cold, and it made her like itself. There were many young men who found her beautiful - but they saw her as a challenge, none of them had any real interest in her, not like that would have changed her mind about any of them anyway. Ember had no interest in men, and certainly not these men. As she got older, more and more often she found herself thinking about Marriatt, wondering if he had found a wife yet, if he had any children. Dustfinger was the only male presence she wanted around. He was her father figure, her helper, guide and comforter. She needed him. Even if it was only the sound of his breathing during the night as he slept, and she was lying awake still, crying from homesickness - which she did even well into her late teens. Dustfinger was her constant, and she was his.

As the years passed, it became harder and harder for Dustfinger to remember the faces of his family. He'd often look at Ember, seeing how much she'd grown, and wonder about his own girls, what they looked like now, how they'd changed growing up without their father. And Roxanne - he couldn't imagine her looking older, he couldn't imagine grey strands starting to appear amongst her hair. _She won't understand_, he would think,_ when I get back she'll not be able to understand why I left, and I can hardly tell her, she'd never believe it_ \- that worried him, that she would be angry with him when he saw her again.

Roxanne wouldn't have recognised him in this world - he was different now. His kindness was reserved for Ember, so was his patience and love. On the rare occasion someone question them on what they were doing, his answers were sharp and biting, he had no care for the strangers of this world, not that he cared much for the familiar faces either.

Running in to Capricorn and Basta was the only thing that could have ever made this world worst than it already was. Not only did they have the dangers of this new, frightening world to avoid, but also the terrors of their home. Capricorn may not have been the biggest threat at home, but he was the closest, and with Basta being his loyal servant, he came very close behind. Basta had always had it out for both the firedancers, for various reasons - Capricorn had never really given them much of a thought before, but now, now that they were trapped in this strange place together, they filled his mind often.

The firedancers travelled around often for that reason, if the kept moving they would be harder to find - but they still had to try to keep track of Silvertongue while they did. Silvertongue had the book, and he had the ability, and maybe somehow, he would be able to fix what he had done. As they travelled, they performed. It had taken time to relearn their trade - the fire of this world wasn't the same as the one they had known. Fire didn't respond here, it didn't play or talk or dance they way they were used to - no, it only bit and stung and burned. But what else did they have? Dustfinger could juggle a little, Ember could throw knives, but nothing could catch the attention of an audience like fire could - nothing could bring them money like fire could, and that was a priority now. So with difficulty, frustration and new scars they remastered fire and put it to work. Often it wasn't enough though. Rainy days stopped them from performing, sending them to find some shelter, and beg for their dinner. Quiet days left them sleeping on park benches, until some law enforcer came along and moved them on.

The description of Dustfinger and Ember from _'Inkheart'_ no longer suited them - carefree, happy, excited, always ready for the next adventure, always chasing dreams, they loved a crowd's attention, they wanted to go and do more. Now they were bitter, anxious, they longed for home and the lives they left behind, they hated strongly, judged quickly and preferred to hide themselves away. Ember worried sometimes, that when they got back home, she would be recognisable. She was aware of how much she'd changed, she knew she was very different from the girl that had left that world. She hoped Marriat would know her when he saw her, the idea that he might not nearly broke her heart.

Both Dustfinger and Ember had known hardship, but this was something new. At home there was always and open door, a friendly face, a kind offer; there was none of that here. This world wasn't as welcoming to those who struggled, it didn't give any chances, it only took them away. The rich got richer, and the poor got poorer. At any point they could have gone back to Silvertongue, asked him for help, for food or money or clothes, but they wouldn't. They would rather suffer than give up the stupid pride that they found when they got here.

It was pride that had made them go to Silvertongue that night - pride that they would be there to warn him of the danger, the danger that he'd created, for himself, that was coming back to get him. Pride that made them want to show that they had survived his world and were more capable than him, they could come to his aid. At least that's what they told themselves. The longer they could pretend that they hadn't sunk so low, the better.


	11. Strangers in the Garden

Ember took a deep breath, tucking her chin down further into her jacket. She was tired, cold and wet. She hunched her shoulders, shoving her hands tighter under her arms. The rain was pouring down. Dustfinger stood by her side, also soaking wet, water dripping from his hair. Neither one of them had moved for what felt like an hour. Water was starting to drip down Ember's neck.

They had tried to figure out the best course of action, but plainly, they couldn't risk waking up Silvertongue's child. Ember could just imagine knocking on the door and having the little girl answer. So Dustfinger decided that they should wait, and wait they did. Then the rain started, it got colder and they continued to wait. The front of the house was more sheltered, but they would have been seen by everyone and anyone - and that was another risk they couldn't take. Ember clenched her jaw. Dustfinger looked so still beside her. He was like a statue, Ember could barely see that he was breathing. Gwin was chattering inside the rucksack, the martin was clearly unhappy at the cold, damp weather. They watched the house, waiting on - waiting for some movement, anything to signal that they might now be noticed and they could get inside and shelter from the rain.

Finally there was movement in one of the windows. It was the girl. Meggie. Damn it. She was at her window, with something in her hands - she struck a match, the soft light casting a glow on her young face, then she looked out and saw them. Her eyes widened and she blew the match out, running from the room. Well, Silvertongue would know they were there soon. After a short break, little Meggie and another figure - her father, Mortimer, the silvertongue - stood behind her. Both firedancers watched as his face fell and he spoke to his daughter, presumably sending her back to bed before they disappeared from the window.

They waited. The front door was opened. "Dustfinger? Ember? Is that you?"

Ember glanced at Dustfinger and he nodded, rolling his shoulders and started making his way to the front of the house. Ember followed, thankful for some dry warmth. Dustfinger blocked her view as she came round the front, she could barely see Silvertongue past him; not that that bothered her overly much. She shrugged her soaked coat tighter around her shoulders.

Dustfinger stepped inside the house and she followed, watching as he attempted to wipe his face dry with his jacket sleeve. He offered Dustfinger a hand to shake and said, "How are you Silvertongue? It's been a long time" his voice was thick with his mocking tone. Dustfinger had lost a lot of sympathy over the years.

Silvertongue seemed nervous, but shook his hand all the same. Ember watched in silence - she didn't want to shake his hand. "A very long time" he mumbled, glancing over the Fire Dancers' shoulders back out into the night, as he continued to watch out, he said distractedly, "Come in, you'll catch your death." Ember scoffed quietly, but Silvertongue continued as if she hadn't made a sound, "Meggie says you've been standing out there for some time"

As he spoke he began to lead them through the house towards his workshop, past the staircase where little Meggie was standing awkwardly. The two strangers in her house stared back at her studying her with a hint of curiosity. _Dustfinger and Ember_, she thought, judging that the former was the man and the latter the woman - their names sounded familiar somehow, though she was sure she;d never seen these people before. Their presense had somehow made the house feel very crowded. She tried to figure out their relation to one another, they clearly weren't a couple - the right age for a father and daughter, but they looked nothing alike; even though their hair was soaked and difficult to distinguish the colour of, the woman's hair didn't seem to match up with the thin, scruffy beard on the man's face; their features didn't match either, she had fine, sharp features, almost angular, while his face was softer, rounder, though it still held a hint of roughness about it; their build was entirely different too, the woman had long limbs, with hints of strong muscles under her soaked clothing, while the man, although he was quite tall, he was more stocky, his shoulders were a bit squared, though his chest wasn't muscular enough to make up for his shoulders width, and from the way his clothes hung off him, Meggie thought that maybe once he'd been bigger built than he was now. She wanted to get a better look, but between their looks and her father telling her to go back to bed, she didn't think she'd have that chance. _But what did these two people want with Mo? Why would they need a book binder? And why in the middle of the night?_

Dustfinger smiled ever so slightly at the mention of the little girl, "Yes, Meggie, of course. She's grown"

"You remember her?" Silvertongue asked.

"Of course. How old is she now?" asked Dustfinger, giving the girl a smile. She didn't smile in return, making Ember laugh quietly.

"She's twelve"

"Twelve? My word" Ember said, the slightest hint of mocking in her voice, "Nearly as old as I was when we first met" Meggie thought that last sentence held a subtle malice, but she couldn't figure out why.

"...Um, yes" he nodded awkwardly,

"Twelve," Dustfinger repeated, "Of course, she would have been, let's see... three then. No?"

Silvertongue nodded, "Come on, I'll get you something hot to drink" he said, almost impatiently, like he wanted them out of the way of his daughter. There was so much tension in the air, so many repressed and subdued feeling was putting the Silvertongue and his daughter at unease. _Why did these two strangers seem to be more comfortable in their home than they themselves did?_

Silvertongue held open the door and told them to go inside, before looking back at his daughter and telling her, "You go back to sleep."

Dustfinger sat down, making himself at home, while Ember stood, hands in her trouser pockets while her eyes browsed the room. Silvertongue shut the door, turning and looking at the pair. Ember didn't bother looking at him, she was more interested in studying the various colours of paper he had stacked on a bench, "You know she isn't going to go to bed" she told him bluntly, he didn't say anything so Ember then turned her attention to the man "I should know, I was a curious child too - it can be dangerous to be curious Silvertongue."

He swallowed painfully, a lump having risen to his throat. He addressed Dustfinger, though he watched Ember from the corner of is eye, "Why are you here?"

Ember stopped paying attention then_, _letting the two men speak as she examined the tools that had been left out on a separate bench. She had no interest in being there, no real interest in giving Silvertongue a warning of what was to come. She'd grown toxically bitter since the day she had met the man, she had no pity, no sympathy for him - he brought this upon himself. But Mo listened quietly as Dustfinger informed him of what was going on. The bookbinder felt the panic rise in his chest - he'd managed to keep himself and Meggie out of this for so long, and now? It was coming back for him. Capricorn was coming back for him.

He sighed, harshly, making Ember's head snap round to look at him, her fingers still on one of the small, shiny tools. "Thank you" he muttered to Dustfinger, running a hand through his dark hair, "Um, I'll get you both towels and I'll put the kettle on" he said as he turned and left the room. Before the door shut again, Dustfinger and Ember heard him tell his daughter once again to go back to sleep - and her protests; _"Send them away, Mo. Please! Send them away. I don't like them"_ Ember glared at the door, as if she could see through it and watch the conversation. A few moments of silence passed, them Silvertongue returned with two warm towels, which he handed to Dustfinger before going to make them both some tea to warm them up a little.

"Here" Dustfinger said, passing a towel to Ember.

"Thanks" she mumbled, taking it off him. She shrugged off her soaked coat and over shirt, folding them over a chair where they started to drip onto the floor. She leant forward, flipping her hair over so it hung down in front of her as she towelled it off - her hair a little wavy as it began to dry, though soon enough it would be poker straight again. She stood straight, flipping her hair back behind her and putting the towel down. Quickly she started tightly braiding her hair, as she did Dustfinger watched, making a vague attempt to dry off his own. He could see she was uneasy and uncomfortable in the house, but they needed to do this - it _would_ be worth it. _It had to be._

Silvertongue returned with a tray of mugs, sitting it down and letting them take a mug each. He picked up the conversation where he'd stopped it and Ember let her mind wander - it wandered all the way home again, not like it hadn't done that before. She let it wander, imagining things that she would often imagine, shops that would have opened since they left, others that had closed, children that had been born, men who could have died; how her adopted sisters would look now, how Roxanne would look... how Marriatt would look...

Silvertongue raised his voice, stopping Ember's thoughts in their tracks. Silently she sipped on her tea, watching on. Dustfinger, of course, was staying perfectly calm - sipping his tea in between comments. She watched on, barely following the conversation, waiting for Dustfinger to finish his tea so they could leave. But soon he did, sitting his mug back on the tray and standing up. Immediately, Ember stood too, putting down her half finished mug beside her and pulling her damp shirt and jacket back on. Even as Silvertongue showed them out, Dustfinger kept the conversation going, making sure Silvertongue's daughter could heard, making sure that something would have to be done. Dustfinger had become a better lier since we'd been trapped here, a better manipulator, but that didn't mean he felt less guilty about it.

Ember picked up the conversation, organising for them to come back tomorrow. Silvertongue told them to come at half past one in the afternoon. She nodded. Silvertongue held the door open for them, Dustfinger went first, then Ember, they stopped just outside the door and said good night. Silvertongue offered Ember a hand shake, and she shoved her hands deep in her pockets, saying only, "We'll see you tomorrow"


	12. Secrets

Ember stood by Dustfinger's side behind the wall. Their arms were folded round themselves as they shivered, their clothes still damp from the night before. Their hair had dried now, Ember's flowed down over her shoulders and down her back, almost white in the cold morning sun. The burnt ginger of Dustfinger's hair had come through now that his hair was properly dried. Their jackets were folded up in their rucksacks, taking up too much room and making the straps dig into the flesh of their shoulders, beside them were a few other bags, things that couldn't be made to fit in their rucksacks.

They had heard Silvertongue getting into his car and shutting the door. Ember looked at Dustfinger, and Dustfinger shook his head - they'd still to wait another few moments. They could hear Silvertongue talking to his daughter, she was arguing with him, questioning why the had to leave so early. _"I told you"_ Ember had muttered when the lights in the house had gone on in the early hours. Nothing could make her doubt Silvertongue less, she was always suspicious of him, never trusting - especially after last time.

Dustfinger nodded to her once they heard the car's engine growl. That sound made Ember uneasy, she hated cars - so did Dustfinger as well. As the car- no, the _van_ (it was a van, it was bigger - that made it worse) started to move the two Fire Dancers moved into the gap in the wall, blocking Silvertongue from getting out to the road, making sure he didn't leave them behind, again. Silvertongue stopped the van abruptly. They saw him swear to himself, turning off the engine before getting out.

Dustfinger smiled, "Where are you going in such a hurry? You stood us up like this once before, remember?" Ember looked at him pointedly, remembering all too clearly the time before. She was sure she'd never been as furious in her life.

"You know why I'm in a hurry" Silvertongue said, trying to justify himself to them, "For the same reason as last time" he added, glancing quickly at Ember, but the look on her face only made him feel guiltier than he already did.

"Then can we at least know where you're going?" Dustfinger asked, looking disheartened, "It took us four years to find you since last time, and if luck hadn't been on your side Capricorn's men would have got here first"

Both Fire Dancers were aware of the glaring look they were recieving from Silvertongue's daughter, but neither chose to acknowledge it. Silvertongue swallowed, glancing at the ground and at his feet before he started to speak again, "Capricorn is in the north, so we're going south. Unless he's taken up residence somewhere else now?" He asked looking between the two of them.

"No" Ember answered, "As far as we know he's still north"

Dustfinger said "Well, seeing as you've clearly decided to keep what he wants from him, it looks like we'll be heading south too then"

Silvertongue frowned slightly, "What?"

"Do you think we want to be the ones to pass on the bad news, Silvertongue? I don't think so" Ember told him indignantly.

He sighed, but nodded, seeing their point. "So," Dustfinger said, "if you don't mind giving us a lift part of the way? We're ready to leave right now, no need to wait around"

Silvertongue stared at him, then at Ember. For the briefest second he glanced back at his daughter, sitting in the van. For a moment he stared at the ground, trying to think.

"Come on Silvertongue!" Ember almost pleaded, "What are we meant to tell the black jackets? Or Capricorn himself?"

Meggie was still staring at them from the van. In the day light they looked very different from how they had last night - they looked pitiful, Dustfinger reminded her of a stray dog, too lean and not well enough kept. Ember seemed for like a wild cat. They both looked desperate, in dire need of anything kind of help they could get. But that didn't mean she liked them any more now than she had last night. Dustfinger looked panicky, and Ember looked too calm; and at the same time they both looked determined. She'd read books with people like that in them, and she'd never liked those characters.

"Silvertongue please" Dustfinger said, "I'm not a good liar, I couldn't keep the fact that I'd seen you a secret for long. And anyway…" he hesitated, "you still owe us, don't you?"

Again Silvertongue lowered his head, "If you look at it like that, I suppose I do still owe you."

The tension in Dustfinger's shoulders left as he left out a soft sigh of relief. Ember felt some of her inner anxieties leave her. They went to pick up the rest of their bags and Silvertongue started over to help, but when he was less than a step away from the van his daughter started again. Ember groaned quietly as she grabbed two of the bags, she turned to see the young girl jumping out of the van. Ember rolled her eyes.

"Meggie, for Heaven's sake, get back in the van - we have to leave!" Her father told her.

"I'm not getting back in until you tell me!" Silvertongue tried to go to her, but she ran past him, "Why won't you tell me?" she cried.

Ember glanced up at Dustfinger and quietly muttered, "I was never like that, was I?"

He chuckled quietly, "Fortunately, no"

They watched on as the daughter continued her little tantrum, "... and I want to know who. Capricorn is!" Silvertongue glanced round at the two of them, but his daughter wasn't finished yet, "You've always told me everything! Always!"

_I doubt that_, Ember thought to herself. Eventually he managed to have a quiet word with his daughter and turn her back towards the van. On his way past he grabbed some of the bags that were still sitting. Dustfinger gently caught his arm as he went to walk past, "You haven't told her?" He asked incredulously. Silvertongue shook his head. "But you've got to tell her something! It's dangerous for her not to know. She's not a baby anymore- she should know what she's running from" Dustfinger urged him, imagining what life would have been like if Ember hadn't understood that the world wasn't safe. Dustfinger knew that people seemed to stay children in this world for much longer, but that didn't mean they should be treated like one - if they were going to be dragged into this mess then they both had to understand.

"It's dangerous for her to know, and it wouldn't change anything" Silvertongue replied shortly, moving his arm out of Dustfinger's grip as the fire eater shook his head.

"I heard that!" The girl yelled indignantly, "What's dangerous? I'm not getting in until you tell me"

Ember gave Silvertongue a look - _Well? Ready to give in yet?_ But he said nothing.

So Dustfinger stepped in, if somewhat reluctantly, "Very well then, I'll tell her about Capricorn myself"

Ember took a deep breath and slowly sighed, watching Dustfinger approach the girl - he towered over her, the child still had much growing to do. As he stepped towards her, she stepped back - obviously her unhappiness from the night before still lingered in her mind. Ember firmly decided to herself that this conversation did not involve her, so she picked up some of the bags and started to carry them round to the back of the van. That didn't mean though, that she didn't listen in;

"… How can I explain what he's like? If you were to see a cat eating a young bird I expect that you'd cry, wouldn't you? Or try to held the bird or something like that. Well you see, Capricorn would feed the bird to the cat on purpose, just to watch it being torn apart" Ember cringed. Yes, it was a harsh lesson, and a harsh way to teach it, but the girl needed to understand exactly who they would be dealing with. "… And I don't suppose that you think you can just help yourself to anything you want, do you?" Meggie shook her head, "Well Capricorn does. And unfortunately your father has something Capricorn wants, badly" Ember opened the back of the van, piling in the load of bags she had before going back for the rest. "Capricorn has many men…" Ember paused a moment as she walked back round - she watched Silvertongue's face as Dustfinger told his daughter a truth that had been kept from her all her life.

Silvertongue looked broken, like the world was falling down around him. But Ember reckoned that if he didn't want his daughter to have to learn about people such as Capricorn, he shouldn't have read aloud, knowing what he could do if he did. "… they like to dress in black like rooks - only their leader wear a white shirt under his black jacket - and should you ever meet any of them, you should make yourself small, very small, and hope they don't notice you. Understand?"

Again she nodded, she was breathing shallowly - she looked as if she was ready to cry. Ember took nearly all the other bags through and into the van, leaving only Dustfinger's rucksack a a few others. She came back to it, crouching and opening it, lifting out the unhappy marten from inside, she stroked his fur out smooth before putting him up on her shoulder and putting Dustfinger's rucksack in the back of the van. When she came back round again Dustfinger seemed to be done with telling tales of Capricorn.

"All the same," Dustfinger said, "I hope reading about them is as close as you ever get"

Ember looked over at the girl, her eye were wide and full of fear, both of the man that she'd been told about and the man that stood in front of her. She knew now that there was no chance of the girl ever trusting them, and she was sure that this conversation had only put the pair in worse standing with Silvertongue - which wasn't exactly useful.

Silvertongue went and shut the back doors of the van. As he walked past, Gwin decided that it was preferable to hide inside Embers thin jacket for the time being. Coming back to the front of the van, where the three were standing, he grumbled to the firedancers, "I hope there's nothing in there that might come flying around our heads. With your trade I wouldn't be surprised."

Ember smirked at him, with just enough mischief in her eyes to concern him slightly. Dustfinger made no comment, but gestured to Ember to pass Gwin over to him; the horned martin wriggled slightly as she took a hold of it, but once the small creature was in Dustfinger's hands, it settled again. He looked to Silvertongue, "Since we obviously have quite a journey ahead of us, I'd like to introduce someone to your daughter" he turned to Meggie, "This is Gwin. You can tickle him behind the ear if you like. He's very sleepy at the moment, so he won't bite" As Dustfinger spoke, Silvertongue shook his head and walked towards the drivers door.

Meggie was entranced by Gwin, the way most children are with any animal. "Does he usually?"

Before either Dustfinger or Ember could reply, Silvertongue cut in, from acoss the bonnet, "Yes" he said indignantly, sitting back behind the wheel and shutting the door hard. "If I were you I'd keep my fingers away from that little brute"

Ember rolled her eyes, then looked at Meggie, who had now started carefully stroking Gwin with one finger, "Well he's never bit me"

Meggie looked up , her eyes going between the two fire dancers, "He's a martin,or something like that, right?"

"Something of that nature" Dustfinger nodded.

As she grew a little braver, Meggie stroked the top of Gwin's head - but quickly drew her hand back in surprise, "Do martins have horns?"

Ember grinned, "This one does" The firedancers watched as Meggie climbed back into the front of the van, next to her father, "Mo, did you know that martins have horns?"

Dustfinger climbed into the back of the van, closely followed by Ember, as the found their seats on the bed that sat there, and got comfortable, Silvertongue replied to his daughter, "Oh Dustfinger stuck them on that sharp-toothed little devil of theirs. For their performances"

_Did he now? _Ember though as she watched that back of Silvertongue's head.

But Meggie's eyes had lit up, "What kind of performances?"

Dustfinger had just pulled off his boots, more than ready to fall asleep. He sighed, "Don't give us away, Silvertongue" he settled back at one end of the bed, his feet pointing up towards the other end where Ember was doing the same, her feet pointed down at Dustfinger, "We have our own secrets you know, and for those we need darkness"

It wasn't long until Meggie looked back over into the back of the van, and saw Dustfinger and Ember fast asleep. Ember was on her side, in against the wall, facing out. Dustfinger lay on his back, legs crossed at the ankles, arms folded on his chest. Meggie could see her own pull out bed opposite them, and wondered they one of them hadn't used it instead of being squished together. Maybe they didn't know how it worked, she mused. In fact, she mused on them both for some time.

When her musing was over she looked up at her father. "Mo, what does Capricorn want from you?"

"A book"

"A book? So why not give it to him?"

"I can't. I'll explain soon, but not now, alright?"

...


	13. A House Full of Books

Ember stirred first, slowly opening her eyes. Everything was still rumbling around her. She frowned. Sitting up a little, she looked down at Dustfinger, trying to see if he was awake. When she couldn't make up her mind, she nudged his arm with her shoe - but he didn't react; he was still asleep. She rolled her eyes as she lay back down. Across the van from her, the window showed her the sky flying past, occasionally interrupted by a tall building or tree. Ember huffed quietly. With a glance towards the front seats, she could see that Silvertongue's daughter had fallen asleep at some point during their drive. Silvertongue himself was still very much awake, thankfully, he had an expression of steeled concentration across his face. His head twitched slightly in her direction as he heard her move, but he didn't look around - whether he was ignoring her or simply focusing on his drive, Ember didn't know.

She studied him for some time. He didn't look that different from the last time they'd so briefly met, older now, perhaps more tired. There was a slight fleck of silver in his dark hair. "Could you stop staring at me please?"

Ember leant up on her elbow, "Why?"

"You're making me feel like you're getting ready to attack me"

She let out a little huff of a laugh as she lay back down, "Trust me, Silvertongue, if I was going to attack you I wouldn't do it while you're in charge of this foul machine" He didn't know how to react to that. But after a few moments of tense silence, Ember had shut her eyes and gone back to sleep.

When Dustfinger woke her it was purely by accident. "Sorry" he said, hushed, kneeling crouched small by the bedside, "It's okay, sleep a little longer"

"Where are we?" she mumbled, sleepily confused.

"At the aunt's house, mind you, it's more of a damn mansion"

She huffed a quiet laugh, "This'll be _fun_"

"Won't it just" Dustfinger looked up for a moment at Silvertongue, anxiety dancing behind his eyes.

"Relax a bit, would you" she said softly. Ember rubbed her eyes, sitting up a little, "Where are you going?"

"Silvertongue wants to talk"

She sighed, but nodded, lying back to enjoy a few more peaceful moments until the van was parked. She closed her eyes, listening as intently as she could to see if she could hear any snippet of the conversation - not that Dustfinger wouldn't tell her anyway. But there was another sound that quickly blocked out any snooping she could do - the daughter was waking up. Immediately Ember froze, disguising her body to appear as if she were asleep. That should be enough to make-

"Excuse me? Are you awake?"

Ember let out a soft sigh, "Yes"

"That's good" her young voice was light, playful even though she had no real understanding of what was actually going on.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

Ember opened her eyes, and twisted round where she lay to look at Meggie, "_Why_ is that good?" she asked, softer than she normally would have.

"Because we're here. We've just to go through the gate and we'll be getting out"

"Ah, I see" she humoured the child. There was no need to be condescending and lose any kind of trust the small family had, in her and Dustfinger's regards.

Meggie knelt up in her chair, looking into the back of the van at Ember. "How old are you?"

Ember wanted to laugh, "Nearly _twice_ your age"

"How do you know Dustfinger?" Ember's lips parted to reply, but suddenly she didn't know what she was going to tell the girl. Meggie frowned slightly at the silence before turning to look out the front window, "What are they doing?"

"Why don't you go and find out?"

The girl was out the van in an instant, going to stand beside her father. Ember got to her feet, stretching as much as she could in the claustrophobic space. She looked out, leaning between the front chairs, to see the new surroundings. Directly in front was the largest gate she had ever seen, wrought from dark metal, bordered on either side in high, thorned bushes - the though passed through her mind that the gates of Hell probably looked more inviting. There was a small forest to the right, atop a hill that sloped down to meet the edge of a dark lake. In the twilight sky, the first few stars had started to show themselves, and lights were going on in the houses far across the water. She tried for a quiet moment, to conjure an image of home; more trees, more stars, true darkness of night, small stone build homes... but it wouldn't form properly in her mind's eye, it had been years since it had.

Silvertongue pushed open the dark gate with ease - clearly it hadn't actually been used to defend the house, more just to intimidate those who came nearby. They climbed back into the van. Ember sat on one end of the bed, then carefully picked up the rucksack and sat it on her lap - she quickly looked inside to check that Gwin was still sleeping before closing it over again. Dustfinger sat by her side, still slightly tense. She moved a little closer to him, knowing that it would comfort him, even if only a little.

Silvertongue parked the van in the vast grey stone driveway. He and his daughter made their way up towards the looming house and grand front door with Dustfinger and Ember keeping a good few steps behind. Their eyes darted from one shuttered window to the next - both knew how easy it was to keep watch from behind windows that were shut like this. There was a note next to the door in capital letters, allowing Dustfinger and Ember the ability to read it. But before they could try, Silvertongue had rang the bell. It echoed. A single bird flew down from a ledge somewhere above and landed on the ground a few feet away, catching Meggie's attention, so that when the door was rather abruptly opened, the girl jumped in fright.

The woman that stood in the door looked like a ghost, head to toe she was clothed in shades of grey - she could easily have blended in to the stones of a building in the shadows. She was small, not terribly so, but small enough that even Ember would have to look downward to meet her eyes; not that she'd want to. The woman was as friendly and welcoming as her gate and house were, though she was evidently more threatening, despite her stature. "Good Heavens Mortimer, what a surprise! Where did you spring from?" everything about the way she spoke was abrupt, surprising Dustfinger and Ember enough in a moment to make them flinch back a little.

"Hello Elenor" Silvertongue said, "Do you remember Meggie? As you can see she's grown up quite a bit now"

"Yes, so I see" the look Elenor gave the girl wasn't friendly, "It's only natural for a child to _grow_, wouldn't you say? As far as I remember, it's been some _years_ since I set eyes on either you or your daughter, so what do I owe the unexpected honour of your visit today? Are you _finally_ going to take pity on my poor books?"

Ember and Dustfinger looked to each other, silently scrutinising the woman together. Ember didn't like the way she spoke, she sounded like she should be speaking from a stage, as if she was the most important person around and therefore inherently must be listened to. Dustfinger didn't like that she hadn't invited them inside - not Ember and himself specifically, but to keep her own family waiting outside her home while she stood just inside - it made Dustfinger uncomfortable with her in the least.

"That's right" Silvertongue smiled easily, "one of my library commissions have been postponed - you know how libraries are always short of money. And because it was so sudden, I couldn't find anywhere for Meggie to go, so I brought her with me. I know you don't like children but Meggie won't leave jam on your books or tear out pages to wrap up dead frogs"

Elenor humphed, "When you last brought her here we could at least put her in a play pen, I don't suppose that would do now" She looked at Meggie as if she were some kind of wild animal, a beast that couldn't be trusted among her oh so precious books. Then Elenor's cold stare fell on the two fire dancers, "And who are _they_?" she said with distain. Ember stood taller, squaring her shoulders, looking the woman in the eye, while Dustfinger seemed to shrink under the harsh gaze - he certainly didn't intend to look the older woman in the eye. "Do I _know_ them?"

Silvertongue looked round at them, "This is Ember, and Dustfinger," he gestured to them in turn, trying to hide how disconcerting he found Ember's kind smile, "They- they're friends of mine. They want to go south, but maybe you could put them up for a night in one of your many rooms?"

Elenor folded her arms, "They'll have to put up with rather Spartan accommodation in the attic, because my library has grown a great deal over the last few years. Nearly all my guest bedrooms are full of books."

"That's fine" Ember said quickly, "We don't mind at all. Thank you for putting us up." Again, she smiled, so sweetly, and it made Silvertongue nervous.

They followed Elenor through the house, Mo and Meggie so that they would see the main library, Dustfinger and Ember so that they could get their bearings in such a large building. Elenor showed them to the library, rabbiting on about some dead printer or something. The room itself was vast, stretching back further than they'd imagined, huge laddered shelving filling the space. Elenor gave Meggie a warning about touching the precious books and proceeded to show Mortimer the ones in need of repair. Dustfinger and Ember didn't wander far, finding a great deal of showcased illustrated books, open to see. Dustfinger looked at each of them in turn, curiously. But Ember had stuck on one.

It was a double page illustration, with every little writing, showing a path running deep into a thick forest. Bushes and ferns and flowers spilled onto the pathway, the trees so thick you couldn't see the sky above. And just in sight, partly hidden behind another tree, was a large stump, with a hollow in it... It wasn't exactly like home, no, but it was close... That hollow tree hadn't been Ember's home for very long but she remembered it well; just big enough for her to crawl inside and curl up to sleep. Thinking back, she'd been so small then - if she hadn't met Dustfinger she couldn't have stayed there for much longer anyway; and now, she wouldn't even be able to try to get inside. A memory hit her of one dark night, when the fairy's had spotted her and wanted a little of her hair for their nests - she'd given all of them a small piece, making them giggle happily, chattering about something but she'd never understood what.

Ember was pulled back to the present with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Dustfinger, who was now by her side. "I wonder what we're having for dinner?" he mused quietly. At the mere word, Ember's stomach rumbled - neither had had much to eat in the last few days. They joked quietly about what kind of aristocrats supper they would be served, but all the while they listened to what else was being said, because something was going on.

Supper itself was a quiet affair, in all meanings. Bread, cheeses, meats and butter were laid out on the table. Elenor was bragging something about that was well but there wasn't much attention being paid. Dustfinger and Ember waited until everyone else had taken some of the food before starting themselves. Bread was spread thickly with butter before it was filled, stacked tall.

Ember began to tuck into her sandwich, a careless, happy smile on her face that only Meggie really noticed. The girl doubted that Ember saw as much food every often, guessing from the way her eyes widened when she realised there was still more on the table. _Who were they really?_ Meggie's mind questioned, she'd never seen anyone so happy to have very basic food before. Beside her Dustfinger was slowly eating too, periodically stopping to feed a bit of ham into the rucksack for Gwin, who would stick his nose out when he sensed it coming.

Mortimer and Elenor were talking in hushed voices. Mo left the table, a little while after Meggie asked where the bathroom was and followed after. It wasn't long after that that Elenor got up, declaring she had things to do before telling Dustfinger and Ember to help themselves to what was left - clearly she too could tell that the pair didn't eat well regularly.

Once Elenor left, the rest of the meat and most of the bread were put away into Ember's rucksack, to keep for later. There was no sure chance they'd have another opportunity so good any time soon. Then they got up, and quietly were on their way through the house.

Ember spotted Meggie hiding first. The girl had much less practice hiding than the fire dancers had looking for people who were. Meggie panicked and for a moment she was ready to go onto the library to hide; the hand on her shoulder and the second that quickly covered her mouth from shouting out had caught her off guard. "Meggie shush" Ember's voice was soft but forceful in her ear, "It's only us. Keep quiet or we're all in trouble., understand?"

Meggie nodded and Ember stood back. Dustfinger looked nervous, maybe even frightened, "Your father's going to give the old witch that book, isn't he?"

"I..." she shook her head, not truly knowing the answer.

Ember whispered, "Has he taken it out the van? He _did_ have it with him, didn't he?"

"I don't know!" Meggie snapped, "Anyway, what business is it of yours?"

Dustfinger let out a shaky laugh, "What business is it of ours" he muttered to himself.

"Another story for another time" Ember told her sternly, "Meggie listen to us, Capricorn is going to kill your father if he doesn't get that book. _Kill him_, do you understand?"

"I told you what he's like" Dustfinger said quietly, "He wants that book and he always gets what he wants. It's ridiculous to believe it would be safe from him here"

But Meggie stood indignant, "Mo doesn't think so"

Dustfinger sighed, "Yes, we know, that's the trouble"

"And that's why," Ember said, guiding Meggie none to gently by shoulders towards the library door, "you're going to go in there, the picture of innocence, and figure out what those two are going to do with that book"

Meggie was going to protest, but before she knew it, Dustfinger had opened the door and Ember had pushed her into the library. He shut the door again quietly. They looked at each other, Dustfinger looking slightly guilty. Ember took a breath and gave a short sigh, steeling herself, waiting for what was to happen next.


End file.
